The Real Truth
by Gia-XY
Summary: Semua belum tentu seperti hal-hal yang terlihat. Kadang ada hal yang kita lewatkan tanpa kita sadari./ "Damare! Aku tidak sudi mengakui kalau jiwaku dan jiwamu adalah satu jiwa yang terpisah! Itu istilah dan kenyataan yang sangat menjijikkan!"/ SPOILER ALERT! Gender bender/Shounen-ai!


**The Real Truth**

**.**

**By: **_Gia-XY_

**.**

**Summary:**

Semua belum tentu seperti hal-hal yang terlihat. Kadang ada hal yang kita lewatkan tanpa kita sadari./ "_Damare_! Aku tidak sudi mengakui kalau jiwaku dan jiwamu adalah satu jiwa yang terpisah! Itu istilah dan kenyataan yang sangat menjijikkan!"

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL **_©_ Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin, Miyoshi Naohito_

_**Story **_© _Gia-XY_

**.**

**Warning(s):**

_**SPOILER ALERT**__, AR, Gender bender/Shounen-ai, Maybe OOC, Some Japanese, Some non-formal language, Vocabulary Crisis, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR, dll._

**.**

**Truth 1**

_Other Meaning of One Soul, Two Bodies_

**.**

**.**

"… Yuu … ma …. Yuuma …. Yuuma …?"

Hanya nama itu yang kupanggil sejak aku barusan membuka kedua permata _amethyst_ milikku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekitarku.

Kegelapan …. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan … warna hitam ….

Tanganku tergantung ke atas. Aku berusaha menarik tanganku, tetapi tidak bisa. Sesuatu seperti melilit pergelangan tanganku dengan kuat, dan rasanya lilitan itu semakin kuat saat aku menarik tanganku tadi ….

Bukan hanya tangan … kakiku juga …. Ada apa ini sebenarnya …?

Tunggu! Aku ingat! Terakhir kali … Vector menangkapku, dan … membawaku kembali ke _Varian Sekai _…. Lalu …, Yuuma! Ya, Yuuma! Tsukumo Yuuma! Ukh, gawat! Aku tidak ada di sampingnya untuk melindunginya saat ini! Yuuma! Apa dia baik-baik saja!?

"Yuuma!? YUUMA!? _YUUMAAAAAAA!_"

Aku terus berteriak dengan kencang. Aku tidak peduli jika suaraku habis untuk memanggil nama Yuuma. Aku hanya ingin memastikan ia aman saat pandanganku luput darinya!

"Hei, bisa pelankan suaramu sedikit? Gendang telingaku bisa pecah kalau kau meneriakkan nama Yuuma-_kun_ milikku seperti itu."

Teriakanku langsung terhenti begitu mendengar suara itu. Kedua permata _amethyst_ milikku melebar. Seharusnya suara itu teredam oleh teriakanku sehingga aku tidak mendengarnya, tetapi entah mengapa … aku bisa mendengar suara itu …. Tunggu, itu bukannya … suaraku sendiri …?

Refleks, aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sosok yang kulihat saat itu sukses membuat kedua permata _amethyst _milikku terbelalak lebar. Walau tempat ini gelap, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok di depanku. Itu … bukannya diriku sendiri …?

Hei, tunggu, tadi ia bilang apa …? "Yuuma-_kun_ milikku"? Beraninya ia …! Hanya aku yang boleh memanggil dan meng-_claim_ Yuuma seperti itu!

"_Ara_ …, kenapa kau _shock_ dan marah begitu …, Shingetsu Rei …?"

Sosok di depanku menyeringai lebar, seakan ia sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanku, dan sengaja menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku. Benar-benar … ia mebuatku naik darah ….

Tetapi, sungguh …, ini … tidak mungkin, 'kan …? Aku pernah mendengar yang namanya _doppelganger_ di dunia manusia, tetapi aku tidak percaya hal seperti itu benar-benar nyata …. Kalau begitu, yang di depanku ini … siapa …?

Dan lagi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosiku saat ia meng-_claim_ Yuuma adalah miliknya. Yuuma adalah bawahanku, dan hanya aku yang berhak memerintah dan memilikinya!

Aku menggertakkan gigiku dan memasang wajah marah.

"_DARE DA_!?"

Sosok itu tertawa bak maniak mendengar pertanyaanku. Kertakan gigiku semakin kencang, seakan aku sedang mengigit dan memakan lelaki cerminanku itu hidup-hidup. Siapa ia sebenarnya!?

Lelaki itu lalu berhenti tertawa, dan kembali menyeringai lebar. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"_Ara_, masa kau lupa aku siapa?"

Nada bertanya lelaki itu, benar-benar membuatku mual dan naik darah. Ia seperti memang sengaja ingin membuatku marah dan mengamuk. Oh, ia pasti senang sekali melihatku marah dan tidak bisa melawan sekarang ini.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, jawab pertanyaanku!"

Lelaki itu kembali tertawa maniak. Jujur saja, aku benci tawanya …. Membuat perutku mulas saja …. Rasanya ingin aku sekarang juga menghancurkan benda yang melilit kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakiku, lalu menonjok lelaki itu tepat di wajahnya.

Lelaki itu menghentikan tawanya, lalu kembali menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek.

"_Okay_, karena aku baik, maka aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu …."

Tatapan matanya langsung berubah menjadi penuh percaya diri. Seringaiannya semakin lebar.

"_Ore-sama wa_ …."

Tiba-tiba sebuah kristal berwarna merah berbentuk belah ketupat muncul di dada lelaki itu dan bersinar. Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku, menahan cahaya yang masuk dan menyilaukan kedua permata _amethyst _milikku.

_Variarphose_ …, ya, aku yakin ia melakukan _Variaphose_ …. Berarti ia adalah … _VARIAN_!?

Benar saja dugaanku! Di depanku, kini berdiri sesosok_ Varian_ berkulit abu-abu dengan sepasang sayap membentang dari belakang punggungnya.

Aku menggeram kesal melihat sosok _Varian_ di depanku. Bisa-bisanya Varian itu meniru sosokku! Apa motifnya sebenarnya?!

"_Jyan jyan jyan_ …! _Ore_ Vector! _Mou hitori no_ 'Shingetsu Rei'! Oh, dan tentunya aku juga adalah "Shingetsu Rei"! Ahahahaha!"

Lagi-lagi tawa menjijikkan itu …. Dan lagi, beraninya ia menyebut dirinya _mou hitori no_ "Shingetsu Rei"! Hanya aku yang boleh memakai nama Shingetsu Rei—sahabat baik dari Tsukumo Yuuma!

"_TEMEE_! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MEMAKAI SOSOKKU DAN MENGAKU-NGAKU SEBAGAI 'SHINGETSU REI', HAH!?"

Emosiku sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi, apalagi sejak mengetahui sosok di depanku adalah Vector, _Varian_ yang selama ini menjadi musuh bebuyutanku dan menyebabkan banyak masalah di _Varian Sekai_! _Varian_ yang hobinya mempersulit pekerjaanku sebagai _Varian's Guardian_!

Vector kembali tertawa. Bedanya, kali ini ia terdengar seperti menahan tawa kencangnya itu, yang jelas-jelas terdengar olehku.

"Ihihihi! Ya, ampun! Kejam sekali! Aku juga berhak memakai nama Shingetsu Rei, bukan hanya kau! Tentu saja kauingat kalau kita berdua ini "sama", 'kan? Itu berarti tidak aneh kalau sosok manusiaku sama dengan sosokmu …!"

Aku terhenyak mengingat kenyataan yang disebutkan oleh Vector. Kenyataan yang paling kubenci selama ini …. Kenyataan bahwa … aku, Shingetsu Rei … dan Vector … adalah satu jiwa yang terpisah ….

Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya, tetapi kudengar terjadi suatu kesalahan di kehidupan masa laluku—masa lalu _kami_—sehingga akhirnya jiwa kami menjadi terpisah seperti ini. Herannya, walau sebenarnya kami satu jiwa, sifat dan pemikiran kami berbeda jauh, entah karena apa. Spesies kami juga berbeda. Vector adalah _Varian_, sedangkan aku hanya _Half Varian_.

"_Damare_! Aku tidak sudi mengakui kalau jiwaku dan jiwamu adalah satu jiwa yang terpisah! Itu istilah dan kenyataan yang sangat menjijikkan!"

Ya, benar, ia tidak berhak mengakui bahwa kami adalah satu jiwa yang sama. Apalagi mengakui bahwa ia adalah Shingetsu Rei, atau sahabat dari Tsukumo Yuuma. Aku yang selama ini menjalani hidup sebagai Shingetsu Rei dan berjuang menjadi sahabat dari Yuuma! Bukan ia!

"Ahahaha! Semangat sekali, _Mou hitori no ore_! Tetapi ingat kata-kataku, apa pun yang kaukatakan, aku akan tetap mengatakan pada Yuuma bahwa akulah Shingetsu Rei, lalu … DUAR! Kepercayaannya padamu selama ini akan hancur berkeping-keping! AHAHAHAHA!"

Kali ini tawanya lebih kencang dan gila dari sebelumnya. Sialan, sepertinya ia menikmati penderitaanku! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya melakukan semua ini!

Aku tidak ingin kepercayaan Yuuma padaku runtuh! Kepercayaan yang sudah kubangun sejak beberapa bulan terkhir ini tidak boleh hancur begitu saja! Yuuma, kumohon sadarlah, makhluk licik ini bukan aku!

"_Aa_, _Keibu_, kau harus tahu, betapa indahnya wajahmu saat ini untuk dilihat! Wajah panik, gelisah, kesal, marah, dan ketakutan …. Aku yakin Yuuma-_kun_ akan bangga padaku karena dapat membuatmu berwajah seperti ini dengan bantuannya …!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan nada bangga, Vector kembali mengeluarkan tawa gilanya. Aku menggeram kesal mendengar ucapan Vector.

Ia meniru nada bicaraku saat aku menyamar menjadi Shingetsu Rei yang polos … yang bertindak seakan dirinya hanya seorang pecundang bodoh yang bangga akan hal-hal kecil …. Ia tidak akan bisa meniruku dan apa yang kulakukan begitu saja! Aku yakin Yuuma akan sadar bahwa Vector bukan aku! Sama sekali bukan!

"_Aa_, waktuku habis …. Aku harus segera kembali sebelum Miza-_chan _mengomeliku! Oh, ya, karena aku kasihan melihatmu, aku akan memberi tahumu rencanaku. Dengarkan aku baik-baik kalau kau ingin tahu. Aku, Mizael, dan Durbe akan pergi ke _Sargasso_, menghadapi Yuuma-_kun_ dan teman-temannya di sana. Kau masih ingat efek _field Sargasso_, 'kan?"

Aku terbelalak mendengar ucapan Vector. _Sargasso_ …. Ia … bercanda …, 'kan …? Bagaimana bisa ia melawan Yuuma di tempat berbahaya seperti itu!? Ia pasti sengaja ingin menjebak Yuuma dan yang lainnya!

"Ah, ya, tenang saja, kau mendapat keuntungan dari rencanaku juga, kok. Setelah Yuuma kalah, aku akan membawanya ke _Varian Sekai_. Tetapi dapat kujamin, saat itu ia pasti sudah membencimu, jadi aku tidak yakin kalian akan bisa bertemu kembali lalu melakukan adegan berpelukan …. Lagipula aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengatakan pada Yuuma kalau kau dan aku bukanlah orang yang sama …. Ehehehehe …."

Kedua permata _amethyst_ milikku kembali terbelalak. Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Kedua telapak tanganku tekepal kencang. Aku yakin, saat ini ekspresi marah pasti terpsang jelas di wajahku.

"VECTOOOOOOOOOR!"

Tawa maniak Vector terdengar jelas begitu aku berteriak. Rasanya ingin aku melayangkan kepalan tanganku dan menghajar Varian di depanku sampai ia meninggal. Sayangnya, tentu saja hal itu tidak bisa kulakukan. Aku sudah lengah lebih dulu dan kini tidak bisa bergerak.

Sebuah _portal_ terbentuk, Vector melangkah menuju _portal _itu, masih sambil mengeluarkan tawa menjijikkannya. Sebelum ia pergi, ia menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"AHAHAHA! Kalau begitu, tunggulah sampai aku kembali dan membawa Yuuma-_kun_ tersayang, _Mou hitori no ore_ …! Ahahahahaha! Yuuma-_kun_, tunggulah aku …!"

Vector lalu menghilang menjadi partikel-partikel kecil bersamaan dengan _portal_ tersebut.

"KEMBALI KAU, VECTOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUHMU, LALU—"

Kedua permata _amethyst_ milikku terbelalak lebar. Aku lalu terbatuk. Benda yang melilit kedua pasang tangan dan kakiku tiba-tiba rasanya seperti … menghisap energiku …. Ini pasti salah satu rencana Vector!

Semakin lama, rasaya energiku semakin menghilang karena dihisap oleh benda-benda ini. Napasku melemah. Untuk bernapas saja sulit, apalagi bicara dan berteriak. Mataku semakin lama semakin berat dan perlahan mulai menutup.

"… _Ikite_ …. _Anzen ni _… _shite kudasai _…, _Yuuma … _kun_ …._"

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Okay, pertama, ini arti untuk istilah-istilah Jepang di atas:

_**Varian Sekai**_**: Dunia **_**Varian**_

_**Kun**_**: Panggilan untuk memanggil lelaki. Kadang bisa dipakai juga untuk memanggil wanita.**

_**Ara**_**: Wah**

_**Dare da?**_**: Siapa?**

_**Ore-sama wa**_**: Aku adalah**

_**Ore-sama**_**: Aku dalam bentuk **_**non-formal**_** dan percaya diri berlebihan**

_**Ore**_**: Aku dalam bentuk **_**non-formal**_

_**Mou hitori no**_** "Shingetsu Rei": "Shingetsu Rei" yang lain**

_**Temee**_**: Kau dalam bentuk tidak sopan, atau biasa digunakan saat kesal atau marah**

_**Damare**_**!: Diam!**

_**Mou hitori no ore**_**: Diriku yang satunya**

_**Keibu**_**: Inspektur polisi**

_**Chan**_**: Panggilan untuk memangil perempuan**

_**Ikite**_**: Hiduplah**

_**Anzen ni shite kudasai**_**: **_**Please be safe**_** (Saya tidak tahu bentuk Indonesianya apa)**

Yap, _fic_ _**ZEXAL**_ Indonesia pertama. _Fic_ ini diperuntukkan bagi para penonton _**ZEXAL**_ yang sudah menonton sampai ke _episode_ 97. Saya gak mau disalahkan karena kalian dapat _spoiler_, bagi yang belun nonton. Saya 'kan sudah memasang peringatan di atas, sampai pakai _bold_, _italic_, dan _underline_ pula.

Ini cuma _fic_ iseng yang saya buat saat pikiran liar saya mulai berjalan. Kalau saya punya pikiran liar lagi, ya saya _update_ lagi. Jadi, dengan demikian, _status fic_ ini tidak akan saya pasang _complete_.

_Okay_, sekian, maaf atas kesalahan yang ada. _Thanks for reading_!


End file.
